Harry Potter Band 6
by nymphdora
Summary: Lest die Geschichte nur wenn ihr schon Band 5 Gelsen habt!
1. Der Spiegel

  
  
Kapitel 1.   
Der Spiegel  
  
Seid Harry aus Hogwarts zurück war hatte er immer wieder den selben, schreckliegen Traum gehabt, wo Sirius starb.Auch in dieser Nacht Träumte er wieder von ihm.   
Wie jeden tag legte Harry sich einfach wieder hin und hoffte nicht wieder das selbe zu Träumen.Morgens wachte er auf und setzte sich vor sein Fenster und wartete.  
Er wartete vergeblich das Sirius zurück kommen würde. Wie immer wenn er dann die hofnung aufgegeben hatte ging er runter zum Frühstück.  
"Heute ist Dienstag" sagte Onkel Vernon zu Harry.Harry nickte.Er wusste nicht so recht worauf Onkel Vernon es abgesehen hatte und wartete gespannt.  
"Du wirst sie doch wieder anrufen, oder?" fragte Onkel Vernon.  
"Klar" sagte Harry und musste ein glucksen unter drücken.Seid Onkel Vernon Moody kennen gelernt hatte, wollte er das Harry ihm jeden Dienstag bescheid sagte das es ihm gut ging.Harry hatte sogwar extra ein Telfon in sein Zimmer bekommen, damit er nicht immer von unten mit ihren reden brauchte.Scheinbar hatten Onkel und Tante zu viel angst das jemand aus der Straße vorbei kommen könnte und alles über seine "Abnormalität" wie sie es nannten, hören könnte.  
Harry gefiel es sehr gut denn so konnte er auch Hermine oder Ron anrufen.  
Harry bemerkte das Onkel Vernon ihn anstarrte und wartete das er nach Oben zum Telefoniern ging.Also ging Harry ohne etwas zu essen nach oben.  
Er wählte die nummer des Ordens und bekam Tonks an apperat.  
"Hallo, hier ist Tonks, wer ist da?"  
"Hey, hier ist Harry"  
"Oh Hallo Harry.Wie geht es dir?Wirst du auch gut behan-" doch sie wurde unterbrochen.  
"Hallo Harry" es war Ron.Er hatte ihr wohl den hörer weggenommen.  
"Wie gehts?"fragte Ron.  
"Ganz gut..."sagte Harry.Doch das war gelogen.Es ging ihm überhaupt nicht gut.Er vermisste Sirius.  
"Mum sagt du darfst bald zu uns kommen.Wenn du willst.Moody und Tonks wollen dich abholen kommen.Es sind noch 2 Wochen bis die Schule wieder beginnt.Sie wollen dich Morgen holen.Um Zwei Uhr. Nachts natürlich."  
"Klar will ich.Aber wie werden sie kommen?"sagte Harry.  
"Besen..." sagte Ron.  
"Harry, Dad will noch mal mit dir sprechen sagt er" meinte Ron. "Wenn du mich fragst er will eigentlich nur mal ein Telefon benutzen" fügte Ron flüsternd hinzu.  
"Ciao Harry, bis Morgen dann"  
"Harry,Harry???" an der Stimme von Mr.Weasly erkannte Harry das er wirklich ganz aus dem häuschen war weil er ein Telefon benutzen durfte.  
"Ja Mr.Wesley ich bin dran" sagte Harry.  
"Ist es in ordnung?Sagen deine Tante und dein Onkel das du kommen darfst?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, hab noch nicht gefragt moment mal" sagte Harry, legte den hörer bei seite und lief runter ins Wohnzimme.Er ging auf Onkel Vernon zu und   
fragte "Darf ich morgen zu Ron?Sie wollen das ich die restlichen Ferien dort verbringe.Moody ist auch dort.Du hast ihn kennen gelern.Am Bahnhof" sagte Harry.  
"Ja, natürlich darfst du" sagte Onkel Vernon.Seid Harry eben von Moody gesprochen hatte war Onkel Vernon etwas bleicher geworden.  
Harry lief wieder hoch und erzählte Mr.Weasley das er gehen durfte.Den restlichen Tag verbrachte er samit seine sachen zusammen zu packen.Er ging schon früh ins Bett, Moody und Tonks wollten ihn ja schon um Zwei Uhr holen.  
  
  
Harry schreckte hoch.Es klopfte am Fenster.Doch er sah niemanden.Harry ging zum Fenster und öffnete es.Er hörte Tonks stimme "Harry wir sinds.Komm raus.Wir müssen doch unsichbar sein, wegen den vielen Muggles" "Ach und gib uns deinen Koffer raus.Mad-Ey macht dich drausen unsichtbar"  
Harry nahm seinen Koffer und Hedwig, in ihrem Käfig und reichte sie Tonks. Dann nahm er den Feuerblitz und stieg raus.Wie letztes Jahr machte Moody ihn unsichtbar.Sie mussten mal wieder sehr lange fliegen.Als Harry dachte seine Finger würden vor kälte abfallen, sagte Tonks er solle landen.  
Sie gingen wie letztes mal zum Orden rein.  
Von überall wurde er begrüßt.Nach dem Abend essen gingen Harry und Ron in ihr Zimmer. Sein Koffer war schon oben und Fred und George wühlten darin herum, als Harry und Ron herrein kamen, grisnten Fred und George und verschwanden.  
Doch Harry hatte noch genau gesehen das Fred irgendwas in seine Umhang-Tasche gleiten lassen hat.Aber es war ihm egal.  
Harry schlief auch leich ein.Er hatte schon wieder den selben Traum von Sirius.Doch als er diese nacht aufwachte, in dem Haus von Sirius ging es ihm noch viel schlechter als sonst.Er wechte Ron nicht und lief einfach hoch zu Seidenschnabel.Der immer noch hier im Orden war.  
In dem Raum war nichts außer Seidenschnabel.Harry setzte sich in eine ecke und begann, so sehr er auch versuchte es zu unterdrücken, zu weinen.  
Ron kam Morgens zu ihm hoch und brachte ihm essen.Als Harry Ron sah wischte er die tränen weg und began zu lächeln.  
"Hey Ron, danke fürs essen" sagte er freundlich.  
Ron nickte.  
Als Ron wieder ging musste Harry wieder weinen.Doch er aß nichts.Abends als Hermine herein kam um im etwas zu bringen, tat er wieder als wär er glücklich, und strahlte sie an.   
"Harry wiso isst du denn nichts?"  
"Ich... ich hatte heute Morgen keinen Hunger" sagte er.Das strahlen auf seinem Gesicht war nicht verblasst.Doch Hermine musste einfach merken wie verheult Harry eigentlich aussah, aber er wollte das nicht.  
Hermine verließ den Raum wieder.Harry ging nicht einmal mehr aus dem Raum um zu Schlafen.Er schlief eigentlich auch gar nicht.  
So ging das schon eine Woche und immer wenn jemand herrein kam strahlte Harry ihn an.  
Er hatte seind einer Woche nichts gegessen und nicht geschlafen und nur durchgehend geweint.  
Es ging ihm so schlecht das er sogar seinen Geburtstag vergaß.Am Morgen kamen Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Ron, Hermine und Mr. und Mrs.Weasley.  
Harry bedankte sich bei allen.Und als er hinterher in all die erwartungs vollen gesichter sah, konnte er nicht anders seine Geschenke auszupacken.  
Er bekam eins von Moody, Tonks, und Lupin zusammen.Es war ein in Leder gebundenes Buch, mit Goldenen Lettern die verkündeten:  
  
Moony,Tatze,Wurmschwanz und Krone präsentiern:  
Viele gemeinheiten über Severus Snape,  
und wie sie anzuwenden sind.  
  
Harry sah Moody, Tonks und Lupin an die ihm freundlich an sahen.  
"Sie haben nicht nur ein Produkt gemacht.... es gab noch viel, viel mehr"sagte Lupin und im flüster Ton das nur Harry es hren konnte sagte er noch  
"Zeig es bloß nicht Molly..."  
In einem kurzen augenblick lächelte Harry, und diesmal war es ein glückliches lächeln und es war kin geschummeltes lächeln es war echt.Doch das heilt nur für einen kurzen moment.Aber immerhin.  
Von Hermine bekam er etwas zum auffüllen seines Besensets, er hatte schonfast alles aufgebracht.Und von Ron bekam er ein Buch.Es war ein Foto Album.Darauf war Harry mit Sirius, eigentlich Schnuffel denn Colin Creevy hatte diese Bilde gemacht, von ihm und Ron, von ihm, Ron und Hermine, von ihm und Cho.Von ihm beim Trimagischen Tunier.........  
"Colin hatt sie mir gegeben" Ron sah etwas verlegen zum Boden.  
Doch auch das machte Harry alles noch etwas glücklicher.Als Mrs,Weasley ihm die Torte gab, hörte man kurz Zweit Plops und schon standen Fred und George vor ihm.  
"Tut uns leid Harry wir haben kein Geschenk für dich" sagte Fred.  
"Das macht doch n-" wollte Harry gerade sagen als George ihn unterbrach.  
"Doch wir haben ein Geschenk für dich" Fred und George sahen einander an.  
"Wiso denn nicht?"  
"Es ist seine entscheidung!"  
"Aber wir können doch nicht.."  
"Natürlich können wir"  
"Aber dann denken doch alle..."  
"Ist doch vollkommen egal.... vielleicht sagt er es doch auch jemandem!"   
"Nagut...also Harry wir habe wie gesagt kein Geschenk nur eine Karte....."sagte Fred und gab ihm die Karte.  
Harry fing an zu lesen.  
  
Lieber Harry,  
vielleicht errinerst du dich noch daran als wir etwas in deinem Koffer gewühlt hatten.Wir haben es auch gefunden.Es war der Spiegel.  
Du hast ihn von Sirius bekommen.Wir wollten ihn erst ausprobieren befor wir ihn dir wieder geben.Du musst Tazte sagen.Das hat uns Sirius erzählte befor... . Jedenfalls er funktioniert.Wir haben Sirius gefragt wer Moony, Wurmschwanz und Krone waren aber er verriet uns es nicht.  
Er hat gesagt das er das erst mit Monny klären muss.Außerdem hatt er uns einen Tipp gegeben es sagte das wir den Sohn von Krone kennen, aber wir konnten uns da kein Reim drauf machen... . Der Spiegel ist jetzt wieder untern in deinem Koffer...ach ja und Herzlichen Glückwunsch  
  
Fred und George  
  
Harry strahlte.Und jeder in dem Raum bemerkte das es ein ernsthaftes straheln war.Kein gespieltes.  
"D- das ist nicht euer... euer ernst... oder?"  
"Doch natürlich..."  
"Ich will es ausprobieren...." sagte Harry.Er sah zu Lupin. Erst jetzt bemerkte eer das auch Lupin sehr Traurig aussah.  
Er rannte aus dem Zimmer.Hintersich hörte er nch die stimme von Mrs.Weasley und Fred   
"Was habt ihr ihm Geschenkt?"  
"Ach weißt du.... ur sone Glückwunsch Karte..."  
"Das ist gelogen.Komm jetzt sag schon..."  
"Frag Harry selber...."  
"Nagut"  
Die stimmen wurden immer leiser und Harry rannte in das Zimmer von ihm und Ron.  
Er nahm den Spiegel.Scheinbar hatten Fre dund George ihn heil gemacht.Denn Harry errinerte sich genau das er zerbrochen war als er ihn in Hogwarts wütend in den Koffer geschmissen hatte.  
"Tatze" flüsterte er.Sirius Kopf erschien.  
"Hey Harry... ist es ein gutes Geburtstags geschen?"  
"Es ist das beste"strahlte Harry,  
"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Harry,  
"Sehr gut.Ich bin noch nicht mal bei allen gewesen.Ich bin gerade bei Lily und James....weißt du, von hier oben können wir dich sehen.Wir sehen was du machts.."  
"Und- und hören sie mich?"  
"Nein tut mir leid, es ist ihnen nicht gestattet mit dir zu reden weil du sonst vielleicht kommen würdest und das wollen wir ja nicht..."  
"Mö- mögen sie mich noch?"  
"Deine Eltern?" fragte Sirius.  
"Ja, ich meine ich bin schuld das du..."  
"Erstend bist du nicht schuld an meinem Tod!!!Zweitens geht es mir hier gut und drittens lieben sie dich noch immer genause wie vor 16 Jahren als sie starben.."  
"Danke Sirius.Ich lasse dich jetzt auch in ruhe...Ich galube ich sollte nachher zu Lupin gehen.... er wird sich freuen!" sagte Harry.  
"Ja tuh das Harry" sagte Sirius und sein Kopf verschwand.Harry legte den Spiegel in seine Tasche um ihn immer bei sich zu haben.  
Harry hörte wiedie anderen runter gingen und er kam ihnen nach.  
"Was haben sie dir geschrieben, Harry?" fragte Ron, und alle sahen erwartung voll zu Harry.  
"Nur sone Glückwunschkarte weißt du" strahlte Harry.Bis zum Abend konnte Harry nicht anders er musste einfach strahlen.Und erbemerkte das er nicht der einziege war der seine ruhe haben wollte.Lupin war nicht beim Abendessen oder Mittgessen oder sonst wo.Immer nur in seinem Zimmer.  
"Ich galub´ ich werd mal zu ihm gehen..." sagte Harry als das gespräch abends auf Lupin kam.  
"Wir haben es alle schon versucht Harry du wirst nichts erreichen.." sagte Mrs.Weasley traurig.  
"Ron, Hermine könntet ihr kurz mitkommen?"  
Ron und Hermine standen auf und gingen mit Harry nach oben.  
Vor der Tür flüsterte Harry "Ähm... ich würde mal kurz dadrin sein... ohne Lupin.. allein..."  
Hermine zog die Augenbraun hoch sagte jedoch nichts.Harry versteckte sich etwas weiter untern und hörte es Klopfen.  
"Hallo Ron, Hallo Hermine wollt ihr reinkommen?"  
"Nein.Wir wollten ihnen etwas zeigen"  
Erst nach in paar minuten hatte Hermine es geschaft, Lupin mitzunehmen,  
Harry hörte wie ihre schritte leiser wurden.  
Er lief in Lupins Zimmer, holte Pergament und Feder heraus und schrieb  
  
Sag Tatze  
Komm doch hinterher in die Küche  
  
Er legte den Zettel zusammen mit dem Spiegel auf den schreibtisch von Lupin und lief wieder in die Küche.  
Auch Hermine und Ron kamen nach ein paar minuten hinterher und warfen ihm neugieriege blicke zu.  
"Harry?" Lupin kam die Treppe hinunter gelaufen und sah ihn fragend an.  
"Klar, wer sonst?"  
"Aber... aber wiso... wer weiß es noch?"  
"Niemand..."  
"Willst du es nicht ihr sagen?" fragte er und nickte in die richtung von Tonks.  
"Sicher?"  
Lupin nickte.  
"Okay.... komm doch mal mit Tonks"  
Nachdem Harry es auch Tonks gesagt hatte und nun auch sie wieder glücklicher war bekam Harry den Spiegel wieder und ging mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny in sein Zimmer, um Snape explodiert zu spielen.  
Sie waren gerade mitten drin als Ginny plötzlich sagte "Was habt ihr denn alle für ein Geheimnis?Ich bin doch die einziege hier die es nicht weiß!!!Das ist nicht fair!!!"  
"Um ganz genau zu sein wissen es nur Ich, Tonks und Lupin.... vielleicht später mal, Ginny" sagte Harry.  
Sie waren alle schon sehr müde und gingen deshalb auch in Bett.  
  



	2. Der DAClub

  
  
Kapitel 2   
Überschrift  
  
  
  
  
Den rest der Ferien spielten sie Snape Explodiert und ließen es sich richtig gut gehen.  
"Harry, Harry wach doch endlich auf, Schlafmütze... wir müssen in die Winkelgasse!" rief Ron.  
Er warf Harry den Brief von Hogwarts zu.Harry stellte fest das er wie immer war.  
Er zog sich an und ging mit Ron runter zum Frühstück.  
"Hallo, Harry"  
"Morgen, Mrs. Weasley"sagte Harry.  
"Harry,Ron was sitz ihr denn darum wir müsse uns beeilen.Harry hat so lange geschlafen.Wir müssen doch noch in die Winkelgasse"  
Harry sah auf die Uhr.Es war schon 16:00 Uhr.Er merkte wie er langsam rot wurde.  
"Harry muss doch noch Früh-"  
"Ist schon alles erledigt" sagte Mrs.Weasley.  
"Wie viel müssen wir ihnen zurück geben, Mrs.Weasley?" fragte Harry.  
"Hier das ist die Liste von gekauften sachen.Da müsste es drauf stehen" sagte Mrs.Weasley und gab Harry und Hermine einen Zettel.  
Harry. Hermine und Ron verbrachten den rest des Tages damit ihre sachen zu Packen.  
  
  
  
"Wie kommen wir denn zum Hogwarts Express?" fragte Harry am nächsten Morgen.  
"Mr.Weasley bekommt wieder Autos vom Ministerium" sagte Hermine,  
"Sie sind schon da.Es sind zwei" rief Ron vom Eingang.  
Sie holten ihre Koffer und stiegen in die Wagen.  
"Ich hoffe diesmal kriegen wir einen netten Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.Vielleicht ist es dieses Jahr ja wirklich Snape!" sagte Ron.  
"Quatsch!" sagte Hermine. "Dumbledore hat es die ganze Zeit nicht gemacht.Wiso gerade jetzt?"  
"Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht hat er niemand anderen gefunden" sagte Ron.  
Bis sie im Hogwarts Express saßen sagte niemand mehr etwas.  
"Hey Luna.Weißt du noch was du mir am ende vom letzten Schuljahr gesagt haßt?Du sagtest er hate ihn nicht dabei.Aber er hate ihn dabei.Er funktioniert auch!" sagte Harry zu Luna die gerade in ihr abteil kam.  
"Wirklich?" fragte Luna.  
"Jaaah" sagte Harry.  
"Worüber sprecht ihr eigentlich gearde?" fragte Ron.  
Harry tat das aber mit einer Handbewegung ab.  
Noch einmal ging die Abteiltür auf und Draco Malfoy mit seinem begleitschutz, Crabbe und Goyle, kamen herein.  
"Ich bin nur hier um euch etwas zu geben" sagte Malfoy.  
Hermine streckte, weil sie ihm am nächsten saß, die Hand aus doch Malfoy wich zurück.  
"Berühr mich bloß nicht, Schlammblut!" sagte Malfoy.  
Harry stand auf und ging auf Malfoy zu.In seinem Zorn schlug er Malfoy ins Gesicht.  
"Tut doch was" schrie Malfoy zu Crabbe und Goyle.  
Doch um die beiden hatte sich Ron bereits gekümmert.  
Er hatte ihnen beiden einen Schockzauber verpasst.Malfoy löste sie auf und rannte mit ihnen in ein anderes Abteil.  
Ron und Harry konnten nicht anders sie mussten grinsen.  
"Seine Nase ist jetzt bestimmt gebrochen...ich hab dich noch nie so sauer erlebt, Harry" gluckste Ron.  
Die ganze Fahrt über kamen mitschüler aus Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor um Harry und Ron für diese glanzleistung zu gratulieren.  
Sogar als sie mit den Kutschen hoch zum Schloß fuhren riefen manche es zu ihrer Kutsche.  
"Mr.Potter ich möchte sie in meinem Büro sprechen" sagte Prof.McGonagall als sie gerade in die Große Halle gehen wollten.  
"Wenn sie das mit Malfoy meinen ich kann es erklären" sagte Harry als er und Prof.McGonagall im ihrem Büro saßen.  
"Was denn mit Malfoy?Wissen sie etwa etwas über den vorfall im Zug?" fragte Prof.McGonagall.Harry bemerkte den anflug eines lächelns.  
"Der grund dafür das sie hier sind ist, das ich ein paar Schüler über einen DA-Club habe sprechen hören.Sie fragten sich ob er wieder aufgebaut wird.  
Und werden sie ihn neueröffnen?" fragte sie freundlich.  
"Ähm" sagte Harry,Er war sich nicht sicher ob er es durfte.  
"Nun, sie dürfen es natürlich nicht.Es ist gut das sie es auch nicht wollen denn der Raum den sie letztes mal benutz haben wird nicht überwacht und es wäre einfach zu gefährlich" sagte Prof.McGonagall.  
"Sie dürfen jetzt gehen" sagte sie noch.  
Harry wusste das sie ihm nicht empfehlen durfte es wieder zu machen, es aber eigentlich wollte.Sonst hätte sie ihm nicht gesagt das der Raum NICHT überwacht wurde.  
Harry setzte sich neben Ron und Hermine. Als das essen verschwunden war erhob sich Dumbledore und sagte "Ich möchte euch als erstes Prof.Seenail vorstellen, euer neuer Lehrer in Verteidiegung gegen die dunklen Künste" Alle Klatschten bis Dumbledore sich wieder erhob.  
"Die zweite ankündiegung ist, das zwei ehemahliege Schüler zu uns gekommen sind.Ich darf mich freuen das sie zuerst zu uns gekommen sind.  
Sie haben ein Geschäft in Hogsmead mit dem Namen Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze und werden uns ein paar ihrer süßigkeiten verkaufen.Wer intresse hat, sie haben ihren stand ab Morgen direkt vor der Schule.Jedoch nur für eine Woche!"  
Ron klappte der Mund auf und ervergaß in wieder zu schließen.  
"Hey Ron, du wusstest doch das es ihr wunsch war.."  
"Aber woher haben sie das Geld?" fragte Ron.  
"Tjaaah" sagte Harry.Er konnte sich noch gut daran errinern wie er ihnen das Geld vom Trimagischen Tunier gegeben hatte.  
"Komm Ron.Lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen.Die anderen gehen auch schon"  
Ron nickte.  
"Prof.McGonagall hat dich doch zu sich ins Büro gerufen, was wollte sie von dir?"fragte Ron Harry als sie aus der Halle raus waren, und auf der ersten Treppe standen.  
"Sei leiser.... sie wollte das wir den DA-Club wieder deueröffnen.Sie sagte der Raum der Bedürfnisse wird nicht bewacht!"  
"Aber das darf sie doch gar nicht!" zischte Hermine.  
"Natürlich nicht.Aber nun ja sie hat es auch nicht so direkt gesagt...sie sagte sie will nicht das wir das wieder machen denn der Raum wäre nicht bewacht und es sei zu gefährlich!"  
"Klasse" rief Ron.  
"Fangen wir gleich an?Du musst doch wissen was du sagen willst, Harry"   
"Sei doch nicht so voreilich, Ron.Lass uns das auf Morgen verschieben.Und brüll hier nicht so rum!" zischte Hermine,  
Sie waren fast am Gemeinschaftraum als sie hintersich eine Stimme erkannten.  
"Mr.Potter, Mr.Weasley.In mein Büro.Sofort!" sagte Snape.  
Harry und Ron schlurften hinter Snape her.  
"Ron...Ron" flüsterte Harry.Ron sah auf.  
"Was denn?" fragte er genauso leise.  
Harry zog das Buch das er von Lupin,Tonks und Moody bekommen hatte, er hatte es seidem immer dabei, aus seinem Umhang und gab es Ron, vorsichtig damit Snape nichts bemerkte.  
"Wow!" flsüterte Ron.  
"Ist ja cool.Hast du schon drin gelesen?" fragte er weiter.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.Ron und Harry nahmen es in die Mitte und schlugen die erste seite auf.  
  
Gründe wiso sie dieses Buch anwenden sollten:  
  
Doch der rest blieb leer.  
"Vielleicht muss man wieder irgendwas machen, wie bei der Karte" zischte Harry.  
Er hob den Zauberstab und sagte" Ich schwöre feierlich das ich ein Tunichgut bin" dann berührte er mit dem Zauberstab das Buch doch nichts geschah.  
Dann viel ihm ein wie Snape es bei der Karte einmal versucht hatte.Er hatte gesagt sein Name war Severus Snape und er möchte lesen was darauf stand.  
Harry flüsterte "Mein name ist Harry Potter und ich würde gerne irgendwas gemeines mit Snape machen.Er ist jetzt Lehrer in Hogwarts und hat seine Harre noch immer nicht gewaschen!" er berührte das Buch und worte erschienen.  
  
  
  
Krone: Potter... cooler name. Er sollte sich dringend mal die Haare waschen.  
Tatze : Oder mit seiner großen Nase.  
Moony:Sagen sie ihm er soll nicht immer so zischen, wie eine Schlange, wenn er spricht.  
Wurschwanz:   
  
Harry und Ron konnten sich kaum halten vor lachen.  
Das konnte nicht einmal Snape überhören.  
"Worüber lacht ihr?Was ist das für ein-" fing er gereizt an doch Harry unterbrach ihn.  
"Was für ein Buch?Ach... ganz normal.Handelt von einem Bösartiegem Zauberer der Lehrer geworden ist und von ein paar.. sagen wir ausgesprochen schlauen Jungen.Das ist doch nicht verboten zu Lesen, oder?" sagte er unschuldig.  
Bei diesen worten prustete Ron los, Harry versteckte das Buch schnell in seiner Tasche und Snape kochte vor Wut.  
Als sie endlich in das Büro kamen grinste Ron immer noch bis er bemerkte das Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore auch da waren.  
"Nun, Professor, sie haben nicht nur Draco Malfoy die Nase gebrochen sie haben auserdem irgendein Buch, und ich weiß das es verboten ist das sie es lesen"sagte er.  
"Also erstmal zu Draco Malfoy.Er ist der einziege der etwas mitbekommen hat.Crabbe und Goyle sind vorher angegriffen worden.Harry, Ron wisst ihr etwas darüber?"fragte Dumbledore ruhig.  
"Jemand hat Malfoy die Nase gebrochen?Ne tut uns leid wir wissen nichts davon" sagte Harry mit unschuldsmiene.  
"Ich weiß ja nicht wie Draco sich die Nase gebrochen hat aber... der Zug war voll mit Schülern.Es hätte doch jemand merken müssen, wenn die drei angegriffen wurden.Warscheinlich ist das schon in der Winkelgasse passiert-"fing Ron an.  
"Nein!Draco Malfoy erfindet keine sachen!Ich weiß das ihr es wart!" bellte Snape.  
"Aber, aber Severus.Wir können sie nicht bestrafen wenn das keiner gesehen hat.Es steht jetzt ihre meinung gegen die Malfoys.Wir können nichts tun.Sie hatten eben ein Buch erwänt?" sagte Dumbledore noch immer gelassen.  
"Ja sie .. sie haben es versteckt.Sie verstoßen schon wieder gegen die Regel!"  
"Was ist es denn für ein Buch?" fragte Dumbledore Harry.  
"Ich hab es zu meinem Geburtstag bekommen.Es handelt von einem unfähigem Lehrer und ein paar Jungen die ihn nicht leiden mochten als er noch Schüler war.Tja weiter bin ich noch nicht gekommen" sagte Harry wieder mit unschuldsmiene.  
"Und was spricht dagegen das die beiden das Buch lesen?" fragte Dumbledore.  
"Sie Lügen.Die beiden.Es ist was ganz anderes!"  
"Und was wenn ich fragen darf?"  
"Sehen sie es sich doch an...sie werden sehen das es irgendwas gemeines ist!" zischte er.  
"Könnte ich es haben, Harry?"  
"Tut.. tut mir leid das geht nicht.Ich habe es von Hermine bekommen.Sie sagte sie hätte es so verzaubert das nur ich es lesen kann.Und deshalb habe ich es Ron auch vorgelesen" sagte er unsicher.  
"Kannst du uns dann auch etwas vorlesen?" fragte Dumbledore amüsiert.  
"Ja.... na-natürlich" sagte er.Er hohlte das Buch raus und schlug eine seite auf.Sie war wieder gelöscht.  
  
  
"Er ist jetzt lehrer?" fragte Johann.  
"Ja, er ist vollkomen unfähig wenn du mich fragst" sagte Sebastian.  
"Ich finde wir sollten ihn wider etwas ärgern... wie früher" sagte Richard.  
  
"Reicht es?" fragte Harry.Dumbledore nickte.  
"Ich sehe nichts was an diesem Buch falsch ist, Severus.Ihr könnt jetzt gehen."sagte er.  
Harry und Ron nickten und verließen das Büro.  
Sie rannten bis in den Gemeinschafsraum.  
"Wiso hat das Buch es von selbst gelöscht?" fragte Ron Harry als sie sich in die Sessel vor dem Kamin setzten.  
Harry zuckte die Schultern.  
"Weiß nicht...vielleicht hätten wir noch etwas sagen müssen.Vielleicht haben sie uns noch was gefragt was wir nicht mehr gesehen haben weil Snape kam und ich es weggesteckt habe" überlegte Harry laut.  
"Was denn für ein Buch?" fragte Hermine die sich gerade dazu setzte.  
"Ach, es geht um einen unfäigen Lehrer der sich nie die Haare wäscht, weißt du." sagte Ron.  
"Wiso sagt ihr mir nicht die Warheit?" fragte Hermine leicht sauer.  
"Du würdest es nicht verstehen!" sagte Ron.  
"Ach nein?"Keifte Hermine und rannte mich hochrotem Kopf in den Mädchenschlafsaal.  
"Wollen wir es uns nochmal ansehen?" fragte Ron.  
Harry sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um.Sie waren die einziegen die noch da waren.  
Er holte es raus.  
"Darf ich diesmal?"fragte Ron.Harry gab ihm das Buch und Ron hob den Zauberstab.Er schien zu überlegen.  
Dann sagte er "Unsere namen sind Ron Weasley und Harry Potter und wir hasse die zu groß geratene Fledermaus, kurz Severus Snape"  
  
Tatze: Erst müsst ihr uns ein paar Fragen beantworten.Dann erst dürft ihr unser Buch benutzen.  
  
  
Krone: Wär das ein Grund für euch um Severus Snape zu ägern: Er ist blöd zu Lily Evans?  
Ron und Harry: Klar!  
Moony: Er schnüffelt mit seiner übergroßen Nase in angelegenheiten rum die ihn nichts angehen.   
Ron und Harry: Natürlch wär das ein Grund!  
Tatze: Er sieht dich an.Wäre das ein Grund und wenn ja warum?   
Ron und Harry: Ja es wäre ein Grund.Undzwar weil wir wirklich angewiedert wären wenn er uns anguckt!  
Wurmschwanz: Ich habe dem nicht mehr hinzuzufürgen, und hoffe unser Buch wird euch gefallen.  
  
Krone: Das nächste mal wenn sie es benutzen wollen müssen sie einfach nur ihre namen sagen, sie dürfen es jetzt immer benutzen.Viel Spaß!  
Übriegends: Wir haben alle sachen aus dem Buch selber gemacht und sie haben auch alle funktioniert!  
  
  
Harry schlug die nächste seite auf.  
  
Moony: Sie müssen den ersten "Streich" gemacht haben und aufgeschrieben haben wie er reagiert hat, bevor ihnen weitere streiche zu verfügung stehen.  
  
  
1.Klauen sie irgendeine persönliche Zaubertrank Zutat von ihm.  
Seine Reaktion:  
  
  
  
"Und...wann wollen wir es tun?" fragte Ron Harry begeistert.  
"Wie wärs Morgen Nacht?"  
"Natürlich, wann immer du willst" sagte Ron begeistert.  
Zufrienden Grinsend standen sie auf und gingen hoch in ihren Schlafsaal.  
Harry war schon fast eingeschlafen als Ron zu ihm kam.  
"Sag mal Harry, wie wollen wir es denn überhaupt anstellen das er aus seinem Büro rauskommt.Nachts ist er da doch immer drin, oder nicht?"  
"Wir könnten es auch beim Abendessen machen.Dann isst er und wir laufen mit dem Tarnumhang in sein Büro"  
"Ja klasse idee" sagte Ron und ging wieder in sein Bett.  
  
  
  
Der nächste Tag verging schnell und Harry und Ron gingen am abend in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten bis alle anderen nach unten zum essen gegangen waren. Erst danach holten sie den Tarnumhang und schlichen unter ihm in die Kerker. Fast am Büro angekommen hörten sie Malfoys stimme.  
"Potter wird sich wundern. Er glaubt sich nicht was gleich beim essen passiert!" sagte er zu Crabbe und Goyle.  
"Nee er wird sich wunder weil du gar nicht da sein wirst!" flüsterte Ron Harry zu.  
Malfoys stimme wurde leiser und als auch die schritte verklungen waren schlichen sie weiter und horchten an Snapes Büro.  
"Er ist nicht mehr da" stellte Ron fest.  
Harry schob vorsichtig die Tür auf. Er war wirklich nicht da.  
"Was wollen sir nehmen?" fragte Ron.  
"Wie wärs hier mit? Sieht ziemlich ecklig aus, findest du auch? Das wird ihn besonders ägern!" Ron stimmte zu und Harry nahm es in die Hand.  
"Üüüäää das fluscht einem ja fast aus der Hand... wiederlich!" sagte er.   
"Schnell gehen wir jetzt" sagte Ron.  
Und sie schafften es tatsächlich ohne jemand weiteren zu treffen wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen und ihre geklaute Zutat zu bewundern.  
"Was machen wir jetzt damit?Wir wissen ja noch nicht mal was wir da geklaut haben" sagte Harry,  
"Geklaut?Das kann doch wohl nicht war sein!Ihr klaut Nirnkraut von Snape!Harry, Ron was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?" keifte Hermine die offensichtlich nicht zum essen gegangen war.  
"Wir dachten mit den köpfen von ein paar brillianten jungen die uns dabei geholfen haben!" sagte Ron.  
"Wen meint ihr?" fragte sie.  
Ron und Harry sahen sich an.Dann nickten sie.  
"Krone...Tatze...Moony.Und dem verräter Wurmschwanz!" sagte er.  
"Das hat Lupin mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt....aber was ist das.Du sagts Nirnkraut?" sagte er.  
"Lupin....." sagte sie etwas von der Rolle. Doch dann schien sie es ganz zu vergessen und began zu erzählen.  
"Ja Nirnkraut.Man kann damit ein wahrheits elexier brauen. Man braucht als weiter Zutat nur noch Nisselgewürz und in ein paar tagen ist es fertig" sagte sie.  
"Nisselgewurz ist doch im Schülerschrank oder?" fragte Ron.  
"Ja... aber es wäre sehr auffällig wenn erst etwas von Snape gestohlen wird und dann plötzlich auch noch die 2te Zutat die man für das Wahrheitselexier braucht verschwindet. Wir dürfen uns nur nicht erwischen lassen... ich galub es fällt nicht so auf wenn ich es mache gib mir mal den Umhang Harry" sagte sie und nahm seinen Umhang und verschwand darunter.  
"Was ist denn mit ihr los?"fragte Harry Ron verdutzt.  
Ron hob die Schultern.   
"Ron ich... sei bitte nicht sauer das ich es dir noch nicht früher erzählt habe aber.." er nahm den Spiegel aus der Tasche und zeigte ihn Ron.  
"Er funktioniert... haben mir Fred und George an meinem Geburtstag gesagt.... wenn man Tatze sagt" zu Harrys erleichterung war Ron nicht sauer.  
Harry flüsterte "Tatze" und Sirius kam zum vorschein.  
"Hallo Harry" sagte er fröhlich.  
"Hey Sirius. Kannst du dich noch an euer Buch errinern Gemeinheiten über Snape und wie sie anzuwenden sind ?"fragte Harry ihn.  
Sirius grinste. "Natürlich...hast du es?" fragte er begeistert.  
"Ja... haben schon eine Zutat von ihm geklaut... Hermine holt noch was aus dem Schülerschrank.. wir brauen jetzt ein Wahrheitselexier"  
Sirius nickte fröhlich.  
"Sirius... geht es dir wirklich gut?" fragte Harry unsicher.  
"Ja, klar" sagte Sirius.  
Hrry beendete so das gesprach und etwas traurieges trat in seine augen.  
"Was ist denn los Harry?" fragte Ron ihn.  
"Ich bin nur müde" sagte Harry und ging zum Schlafsaal.  



End file.
